Haunted
by ForeverCharmed109
Summary: [Added chapter 2!]Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell are being chased by homicidal... horror movie characters? [I know bad summery, but please R&R]
1. The Beginning of the HorrorsSeven Days

Summery: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell are being chased by homicidal... horror movie characters? I know bad summery, but please R&R

Authors Note: Paige wasn't put up for adoption. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige have powers and are the Charmed Ones. Paige's still Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's half sister so they all have the same powers they had in the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the horror movie characters(especially those evil clowns. I hate those clowns!).

Chapter 1 The Beginning of the Horror(Seven Days)

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were at the manor enjoying a normal Saturday. Even though nothing was normal about their lives because, they were the Charmed Ones, the four most powerful good witches. Phoebe, 25, and Paige, 23, were at Movie Gallery renting movies that they liked while Prue, 30, and Piper, 27, were cleaning the house. A few hours later Phoebe and Paige came back with eleven moves!

"I thought you two were only going to rent two movies." Piper, said and her sisters nodded.

"We were going to, but then we decided to also rent horror movies since it's October and Halloween's coming up!" Paige, said and Piper looked confused, but didn't question her baby sister. Prue looked at the movies they rented and put one in the VCR to watch. It was in black and white there was also a little girl in it. The eldest sister raised an eyebrow and then heard the phone ring so she answered it.

"Hello." Prue said and their was a voice on the other end.

"Seven days." The person on the other end said and Prue raised her eyebrows.

"Seven days for what?" She asked.

"You have seven days to live." The person said on the other end their voice deep like a man's. Prue looked shocked and knew that she had to tell her sisters about the weird phone call.

"Whatever." She said and hung up the phone. Prue rewound the tape then took it out and put it back in the video case. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walked into the living room with popcorn they put the movie _Titanic_ in. The four of them were crying at the end of the movie. Then they decided to tell scary stories.

"I have a scary story to tell." Paige said and her sisters laughed, "_There was an evil little girl that was drowned in a well near her house. Her father put a tape with her in it in a video case then took it back to Movie Gallery_(I don't remember where the creepy little girls dad returned it.)_ Whenever someone watches that tape they get a phone call and the person on the other end sounds like a man, but is actually that little girl. When the person that watched the tape answers the phone she was 'seven days' then normally hangs up. After seven days she kills the person that watched the tape._" Paige said and her sisters looked scared.

* * *

Authors Note: Yes I brought in the evil little girl from, I believe, _Scary Movie 3_. 


	2. Scary StorySix Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the horror movie characters(especially those evil clowns. I hate those clowns!).

Authors Note: The story told in this chapter is based on the movie 'Boo'. I don't remember all of it so some things will just be made up.

* * *

Chapter 2 Scary Story(Six Days)

Phoebe decided to tell a, hopefully, scary story.

"_One night five friends decided to go to a haunted hospital. A little girl kept telling them to stay off of the third floor and that the elevator only went to the third floor. A few of the friends got possessed so they had no choice, but to kill them. It took a while to kill the possessed people because, ghosts had inhabited their bodies. The remaining friends didn't believe the girl so they took the elevator and were transported to the third floor. Little did they know that there was a murder on that floor. The remaining female friend kept having flashbacks about an old guy and a nurse. The old mans ghost haunted the third floor so the female friend had to play the role of the nurse. She changed into nurse clothes and walked into the corridor where he was waiting. The woman then was possessed by the nurse and she threw a lighter at him. After that the old man and nurse were gone forever. The woman was fine and she, with her friends, got out of the hospital." _Phoebe said and her sisters gasped.

"Wow." Piper said and the younger Halliwell's rolled their eyes.

"It wasn't that scary, we deal with demons everyday." Paige reminded Piper and she nodded.

"Even though we deal with demons everyday that story still freaked me out." Piper said and her sisters sighed.

"Guys, there's something I have to tell you." Prue said and her sisters looked at her.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked and Prue took a deep breath.

"I'm going to die in six days." Prue informed her sisters and they were shocked.

"You watched the video tape, right?" Paige asked and Prue nodded, "How could you be so stupid!"

"I didn't know that it was a killer video!" Prue exclaimed and Paige was obviously annoyed.

"I could've told you if it was the 'killer video' or not." Paige said to Prue and the youngest sister walked to her room.

"Paige Melinda Halliwell, get back down here!" Piper yelled and Paige sighed then orbed back downstairs.

"What is it Piper?" Paige asked as innocently as possible.

"How could you be so mean to Prue?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"I wasn't trying to be mean. All I was doing was telling Prue that she should've asked me about the video tape." Paige informed Piper and in a swirl of bright blue lights she orbed to her bedroom. Piper sighed and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Authors Note: I don't know their middle names so I'm just going to make them up. Please review! 


End file.
